one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 13): Raphael VS Knuckles
Description TMNT VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Brute strengh? Impatient nature? Antropomorphic animals? Anger,overpowering common sense? No way it can't be Raphael,member of TMNT, or Knuckles the Echidna,guardian of Master Emerald! Who is the strongest? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Raphael.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Knuckles.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning New York... Knuckles is walking across the street. Knuckles: What the heck is going on? Suddenly,he gets punched in the back. Echinda looks back only to find no one b ehind. Knuckles: What- Suddenly,someone strikes him again and jumps back. The figure is revealed to be Raphael. Knuckles: Hey! Why did you attack me? Raphael: I have many reasons but the main one is you are a worthy opponent for me! Knuckles: Heck no... Well,if you want to fight me,why are you holding back,turtle? Raphael: Grrr...COME ON! The Fight GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! As Raphael dashes forward,he is punched by some young blonde woman,who jumps down from the window. Raphael: What are YOU doing here? HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! (Cues: Chaos Faction Music - Metropolis(Good Quality)) Raphael gets up to see Yang Xiao Long,with her wrist guns aimed at him. Turtle gets mad and charges towards her but gets shot twice in the chest and then he gets blown away.' Knuckles seems to be surprised by attack,but he doesn't let his guard down. Knuckles: Well,thanks you. Who are you,- He is kicked in the stomach. Yang: I'm Yang Xiao Long. There is one more monster to defeat. YOU! Knuckles: MONSTER? You will pay for this! '''NOW THIS IS A REAL DEAL!' FIGHT! 59-54: Yang attacks first by shooting two shells at Knuckles,who dodges them. However,echinda is kicked in the head again and gets punched in the head. As hero slumps,he looks at girl. Knuckles: Okay,fine. I should take this seriously. He dashes towards Yang but gets shot three times. He slumps against the wall. Yang: Don't worry,dog,I will give you more of this! Knuckles: I am not a dog! I am an echid- 53-47: He is interrupted by Yang who bashes him two times. Finally,Knuckles breaks out and spindashes Yang before punching her in the stomach and sending flying across the street. Yang flies into the police car. As she gets up,she fires six more shots. Knuckles dodges all of them but for last two. First one hits him in the shoulder and another one hits him in the torso. Knuckles staggers back,groaning in pain. Yang: Come on,are you ever trying? 46-43: Knuckles spindashes towards Yang again. This time,girl wastes no time and jumps away from her opponent before unloading the rest of her wrist guns' clips. Knuckles jumps up and comes down at Yang,pummeling her with his fists before grabbing her by the neck and striking one more time,sending her flying. Girl gets up and loads both her wrist guns with red shells. Yang: Okay,this is getting more interesting. 42-35: Knuckles digs down through the road but falls into the sewage. Knuckles: Oh no! Suddenly,something explodes near Knuckles,sending him away. Yang goes down the hatch and fires two more bullets. Knuckles dodges both of them and,followed with explosiong,spindashes towards Yang,hitting her in the chest. Girl shoots one more time. Knuckles hardly dodges it. As result,the wall explodes behind Knuckles,creating a hole. Echidna quickly takes cover as another shot is fired,this time destroying the fence in tunnel. 34-26: Knuckles then attacks again. However,he is hit by another explosive shell. Although Knuckles survives the blast,he is seriously wounded. Knuckles: You... Yang begins firing more shells as explosiong begin heavily damaging the tunnel. Knuckles dodges every shot but gets shot point-blank. The explosion wounds both Yang and Knuckles. Both combatants fall down,heavily breathing. However,that was not the end. 25-18: The road above begins collapsing. Knuckles hardly makes his way up. Then he finally gives a sigh of relief. Too early... Yang burst out as well. She hits Knuckles twice and with a kick sends him flying across the street. As Knuckles falls on one of his knees,Yang aims her wrist gun at him. Yang: So long,echidna! Knuckles makes another attempt to defeat Yang by trying to punch her in the head. However,the latter dodges and smashes echidna in the ground. She pulls her triggers... Only to realise she had no ammo in the guns. Yang: Damnit. 17-10: Knuckles kicks her and spindashes at her head. He misses,cutting only some of her hair. Yang: My hair! Her hair glow yellow while Yang clenches her fists together. Yang: NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Knuckles: So,this is your superform? I have one too. Yang begins viciously attacking Knuckles,who dodges the blows before getting hit in the head. Blood spills from the wound as Knuckles collapses. 9-5: However,Knuckles tries one more time to win. He spindashes Yang twice before getting hit so hard he crashes into the building. Echidna raises the piece of road and throws it at girl,who quickly reloads wer guns with red shells and destroys the chunk with one shell. However,Knuckles just needed this. He punches Yang several times before throwing her in the air and dashing towards her in slow-mo. 4-0: Knuckles comes down at Yang,who fires final shot at Knuckles. Two combatants collide,creating a huge explosion,which covers both combatants. K.O! Both opponents are lying on the ground. Suddenly,Knuckles coughs blood and gets up. He glares at knocked out Yang. Knuckles: Some...opponent...are you! Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KNUCKLES! ''' (Cues: Sonic Adventure DX Music: UNKNOWN FROM M.E. ) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: HQ Album: Peach's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged Football Cues: Follow Me by Kay Hanley (Team Rose's Theme) UPCOMING: ''Princess Peach VS Amy Rose!' Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:OMMs with a misleading fighter Category:One Minute Melees with Music